


Found, Saved, then Left.

by theraxify



Category: One Piece
Genre: Complete, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theraxify/pseuds/theraxify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid had found Law on the verge of death in a dark alley, he discovered the mastermind of this very incident but Law just would not say anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found, Saved, then Left.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello! I've been dead here so, here is a fic that I wrote, once again XD Thank you for giving my story a chance! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kid, Law, the pirate crew and One Piece.

As shape of an island formed through the fog above the sea surface, Kid was informed and immediately everyone was out on the deck, some preparing for an ambush while others were just intrigued by the ominous looking island. The sea here was calmer than other parts of the New World, but the purple-blue sky along with the heavy mist did not calm any fear that some of the crew had. In fact, the stillness and silence was making the crew members tensed.

As usual, Kid stared right at the island; a broad smirk was plastered on his face.  _Who knows what fun this island might hold._ He was getting excited; it has been too long since he had met a formidable opponent who was able to hold his interest.

"Prepare to anchor!"

Kid commanded, the crew scattered about as they followed Kid's order. The island was already clearly in their view along with something not quite matching the color of the island's. Apparently, Kid was not the only who noticed that. Someone had shouted from the front of the ship about the mysterious thing.

"Captain! Th – that is that Heart Pirates' submarine!"

The mentioning of the 'Heart Pirates' made the image of Law appeared in Kid's mind. If possible, the smirk grew bigger with amusement.  _Oh boy, he could not wait._ After the ship anchored successfully beside the yellow submarine, the silence was broken by an uneasy shout.

"Is captain back yet?!"

Out of the steel door, Bepo came rushing out, obviously worried and nervous about their captain, Trafalgar Law. The moment he came charging out, Bepo had noticed the presence of the Kid Pirates.

When Kid heard Bepo's worried voice asking about Law, his stomach flipped uncomfortably. He couldn't put a finger to why he felt this way, considering that Law is definitely capable of taking care of himself. Still, the anxiousness crept towards him. Forcing his voice to come out calm, he asked about Law.

"What had happened to Trafalgar to have his crew worrying about him?"

The way he phrased his question probably wasn't the most polite way, but he is Eustass Kid, why the heck would he even be polite in the first place. Instead of receiving the answer to his question, he was met with the Heart Pirates' scowl. One by one, the crew went back into the submarine, ignoring the very presence of Kid. They seemed too mentally exhausted to even start a fight.

How the submarine had remained intact even with Kid's suppressed anger was a mystery. Kid could not be bothered to deal with the likes of them and dropped the topic. Together with some of his crew, they headed to the island, in search of a tavern in this depressing place. To their surprise, they actually found one in the inner part of the island.

By the time Kid exited the tavern, the sky had become darker than it previously was. It was probably a few hours after midnight. Throughout the time they were in the bar, the unpleasant feeling from just kept on haunting him. Kid had told his crew that he would go back to his ship first. But his legs seemed to have a different plan. Subconsciously, he began walking towards the back of bar.

Just as he stopped in front of the alleyway, the familiar, metallic smell of blood hit his nose. His paced quickened into the alley, making a few turns here and there. Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of his tracks. Right in front him, a dark silhouette that he deemed to be an unconscious person. The moment he looked slightly closer, his heart nearly stopped. His heart,  _Eustass Kid's heart._

Lying there along with the body was an unsheathed nodachi that looked, no, it  _is_  the one Law carried. Immediately, Kid bent down, his hand shot out to grab at Law's shoulder, trying to shake Law awake. The moment his hand came in contact with Law's shoulder, one thing was planted into his mind. Law's coat was soaked, with blood.

In the lightless alley, Law forced his eyes open, but the strength only managed to let his eyes open to allow a narrow line of sight. In the dark, all he could make out an annoying person shaking him. However, he noticed the brightly colored hair.  _Eustass-ya…_ He wanted to speak, to ask Kid to go away, to erase his pathetic image in Kid's mind, but no words were formed through his slightly parted lips.

Quickly, Kid scooped Law up into his arms along with his nodachi. He wanted to bring Law back to his submarine more than anything else right now. While walking into the empty main street, the street lamps shone down onto the both of them. Law was way more injured than he was in Kid's imagination. His coat was torn, both deep and shallow cuts were seen almost everywhere.

What made Kid almost erupt was what he saw along Law's chest. The coat there was torn almost completely, and on his tattooed skin was carved a Jolly Roger, specifically – Donquixote Pirates' Jolly Roger. Seeing the bloody mark made a menacing growl tore through Kid's throat as he quickened his pace towards the shore, where both their ships were.

The moment Kid passed Law into the hands of his crew, he wanted to fly over to where that bastard Doflamingo is, and crucify him with his own hands.

"Fucking bastard, I'll kill him."

Kid began to storm off, but he was stopped, by a weak tug on his coat. Turning around, he saw Law who looked breathless, pale, and on the verge of death. It was as if Law had used all his strength to just reach out towards him.  _And fuck, he probably did._ No voice came from Law but Kid instantly understood what he said. His mouth formed the words that Law would never have said in front of his crew –  _stay._

Hours had passed since Law had received his treatment, Kid sat silently in the same room as Law. Never had Law's even breathing made him so relieved.  _Law was saved; he's not going to die. Law is alive._ However, no matter how contented he  _should_ be to have Law alive, he wasn't satisfied. He won't be until he had that bastard's head torn off. The only reason he was still here was because Law had asked him to stay.

One day, two days, three days, every day, Law's crew came into the room to tend to his wound and brought in food. It was frustrating. Law did not show any sign of waking up.

Until one day, Kid was still in the same room as Law, and had never once left except to check on his own crew and stuffs. Currently, Kid was leaning against the wall beside Law's bed, his eyes was closed, but attentive to Law's breathing.

"Eustass-ya…"

Kid's eyes fluttered open. No one knew how long he had been wishing for this moment to happen. The hear Law's voice calling out to him, to meet Law's gaze, to see that laidback smile back onto his features.

"Trafalgar."

Happiness flooded his whole being; he fought the urge smile like a complete idiot. However, his happiness took a step down, when the picture of Law's injured chest interjected his mindless cheering in his mind.

"What happened in the alley?"

Law's eyes widened and immediately, he turned away, the smile was gone and was replaced by a scowl. No replies.

"Trafalgar, it was Doflamingo right?"

Kid didn't know what he was expecting, but the silence of Law disturbed him greatly.

"Trafalgar!"

This time, Law turned to face Kid. Law's eyes burned with anger and hatred but within seconds, it was long gone. Just an emotionless stare, Kid figured that he should shut up before he reached the past Law never wanted to speak about.

Kid informed the Law's crew about their captain's awakening and stood silently in the corner of the room watching the already familiar procedure. Even after the crew's leave, the both of them remained quiet, but neither of them felt unease about the silence. Kid could tell that the medicine ten minutes ago was already kicking in. Law obviously felt drowsy, Kid had noticed everything, everything about Law. Law's blinks was getting more frequently, Law had bit back several yawns, Law closed his eyes longer than three seconds, Law this and Law that.

Kid walked towards the side of the bed, he would not ask about it anymore. Law is alive, that was enough. Law's gaze followed Kid's movement and caught his gaze the moment he stopped by the bed.

"Just get your goddamn sleep already."

The emotionless face of Law was removed and the laidback smile came back on. That suited Law more than that emotionless mask which covered so many dark pasts. With a slight nod, Law closed his eyes, he knows that Kid would not do anything, he trusts him. Seeing Law going back to his slumber, Kid figured that it was time for him to leave too. He was absent from his crew for too long.

His boots clanked against the metal floor and stopped when he reached the door.

"Eustass-ya, don't go looking for him… He's mine to kill."

"Mhm."

That was all Kid need to hear, to truly leave this room relieved. They would meet again, just like how Law would definitely honor his words, just like how fate brought the two of them from opposite side of the world together.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I like to read fics like that of KidLaw. I know this probably isn't as great as many other fic, but I don't know, I like how this turns out. It's not fluffy, no matter how hard I tried, but still, I liked it. Okay, again, enough of my stupid rant, I hope you enjoyed this fic and it had put a smile on your face or smth! Have a nice day / night / evening / afternoon / etc ahead! Cya ~


End file.
